Fire Emblem: The Threat Returns
by sacredknight95
Summary: i dont know if i should rate it at this, but it still just the first part. this is my first fan fic. two mysterious people appear from nowhere after 4 years of Nergals defeat. a new evil rises from the remains of the black fang.
1. Prologue

Fire Emblem  
The Threat Returns  
Prologue:  
  
The winds in the Sacaen Plains were shifting. Rath, a Sacaen Trooper, knew there was something wrong. The winds from Etruria never reached Sacae until now. Rath was puzzled about this sudden cold in the summer. Rath turned around and kicked his spurs into his horse, heading southwest to Caelin.  
~*~*~*~*~ The smell of fire lay heavily in the air. Archers, sages, and druids are destroying the last of Etruria's defenses. The sage's elfire burned the city down, engulfing everything that stayed standing. Marques Etruria was running out of time and warriors. The flames melted the stone buildings. Pegasus knights and wyvern riders fell from the sky. "Master Relgay," a knight yelled. "They have breached the front walls." "We must stop them," Relgay said. "You!" "Yes milord," the man responded. "Send a message to house Caelin; Etruria has fallen," he said putting up a sad face. "Yes milord," the man left putting up a sad face. "What do we do milord?" another knight asked. "For now we will fight for our lands," Relgay solemnly said, "we shall give him time to escape and take a heavy toll on their army"- he said as he got on his Pegasus, a silver spear in hand- "and slow their forces down." He threw his arm that held the spear and all his men burst into cheering. "Now lets ride!" 


	2. Chapter 1: Mysterious Twosome

Chapter 1  
The Mysterious twosome  
  
At an outpost, in the plains near Caelin, Kent and Sain talked until Lyn came out. Lyn seemed concerned about something and whispered something to Kent. Sain, eager to hear what Lyn told Kent, tried to overhear their conversation. "The sky seems a bit dark over there," she whispered. Kent, too, was perplexed about this. Trying to see what he can across the field, squinting his eyes, he could make out one large object. Soon, he was able to make out five objects heading their way.  
  
"Milady, there seems to be five objects heading this way," he said out loud so Sain could hear. Sain put up an excited face for he has been doing nothing during his watch. "Should I go get reinforcements?"  
  
"No it will take too long," Lyn said. "We shall go over and see what is happening." Lyn got on top of Kent's horse and they rode out to the objects that are drawing nearer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A myrmidon frantically ran from a gaining band of bandits. On his back was a girl with a blood-stained shirt. A poisoned arrow had hit her shoulder during a fight they had earlier. She was in pain from the poison; her own blood mixing with the white of her elegant shirt. The man carrying the girl placed her behind a rock. "Ceil, I'm going out to finish these... bitches," he said raising a fist and blaming himself.  
  
"Please... don't Wolfe," Ceil said gasping or air. "Don't blame... yourself."  
  
"I know it's just that I was so careless," he accused. "But please don't die on me now." "I'll... try..." she said sucking in air. Wolfe left into the battlefield where the bandits waited impatiently. He wielded an iron sword along with a vulnerary. The biggest one of the bandits laughed at him followed by the laughter of the other three.  
  
"Look at what we got here, another loser," he said. "You do know I have the cure for the poison."  
  
"Look stop this she is dying and you don't care about that," Wolfe yelled. Wolfe had managed to keep his anger up to now. His eyes were filled with hatred and pain.  
  
"Fine then," the big brigand began, "if you can beat us you can have the medicine." With a twitch of the hand the big man ordered his units to attack Wolfe. Wolfe wasn't able to make a direct strike, failing each time. There is too many of them for me to handle, he thought when out of no where two paladins entered the fight. A woman with long black hair impaled one of the bandits. The leader cried out for back up and more came.  
  
From out of no where, a man in a green tunic jumped into the middle of the skirmish and spoke with the woman. "So that's the plan ok," the woman said. "Hey you, boy."  
  
"What!" Wolfe yelled harshly. Anger filled his eyes making Lyn quiver. "I'm sorry; my friend is dying behind that rock." Wolfe apologized to Lyn while dodging a sword blow. He pointed to the huge boulder at the top of a hill nearby.  
  
"Ok. Lloyd go over there and help her out we will take care of them," she addressed the tactician. She unsheathed a very peculiar sword. It gleamed in the sunlight sending a blinding light towards the enemy.  
  
"Yes milady," the tactician headed in to the direction of the bulky boulder. There he disappeared.  
  
"Kent move over to the right and rescue him," Lyn ordered. Hearing this, Wolfe reacted. "No I don't need rescuing!" he yelled at Kent, killing a bandit in the process. Sain, trying to be heroic, stabbed a mercenary in the heart with his spear. The man dropped dead, a pool of blood forming around him. Kent, being refused of his help, went to an archer poised to shoot an arrow at him. With his quick horse, he killed the man in one swipe of a sword.  
  
Lyn went over to help Wolfe to defeat a brigand. Together they over powered the weakened brigand. Wolfe, denying Lyn's pleads, went up to the leader. He had pinned Kent and forced him off his horse. "Wolfe, isn't it," he began, "I know what you want. Surely if you want to save her life you would have to kill me, but if you move one more step I'll kill him."  
  
"His life has no meaning to me!" Wolfe yelled, almost screaming. He clutched his fist and overheard Ceil screaming in pain. Blood emerged from his palm. He grabbed the hilt of his sword with two hands.  
  
"I'm warning you," he said raising his steel axe above his head. His hands shook in fear from the way Wolfe stared at him. Cold, bloodshot eyes stared straight into his. He blinked and gulped down air. When he opened his eyes he found a sword lodged in his stomach. "How...?"  
  
Wolfe only laughed at him. "No this can't be... I... won't let this stand," he yelled. He took the cure for the poison and drank it whole. "Now... you can't... save her." He dropped motionless. Wolfe, filled with hate, took his sword from the carcass.  
  
"Wolfe is it," Lyn said. Wolfe looked down at the ground, sorrow overwhelmed his face. "Wolfe we can still save her, we have doctors back at Caelin."  
  
"You can," he said turning around to face Lyn. His face turned from sad to relief. "Then we should be going now, eh." Wolfe helped Kent to his feet.  
  
"Yes," Lyn sighed. "Lloyd you brought a horse did you not."  
  
"Yes Lyn, it is waiting across the horizon."  
  
"Good, Kent you can take the girl, I will ride with Lloyd and Wolfe with Sain," Lyn ordered. They took their seats on the horses and rode back to Caelin. 


End file.
